The overall of this study is to determine community, facility and resident characteristics that are predictive of social functioning for nursing home residents receiving intermediate care. The specific aim is to assess the impact of nursing homes' organizational characteristics (including management practices), community characteristics, and pre-existing physical and mental health status of residents on five parameters of social functioning which include: 1) participation outside facility, 2) participation inside facility, 3) life satisfaction, 4) satisfaction with nursing home, and 5) level of social resources. Using a stratified quota sample of nursing homes in Wisconsin, data will be collected from a random sample of 240 ICF residents in 40 facilities. Data collection instruments include: Internal and External Participation Indices, the Life Satisfaction Index (LSI-2), the OARS Multidimensional Functional Assessment Questionnaire (mental health and social resources subscales), the Philadelphia Geriatric Multi-level Assessment Scale (ADL and IADL subscales), Satisfaction with Nursing Home Scale, Moos' Policy and Program Information Form (POLIF), Facility Environment Index, and the Patient Management Scale. Simple frequencies and bivariate relationships will be examined using correlational statistics. Multiple-Classification Analysis (MCA) and cluster analysis will be used to examine the complex relationships among variables scaled at various levels. Information obtained from the study will yield specific recommendations useful to planners and administrators in improving quality of life to ICF residents.